von_bastille_bis_waterloowikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Feldzug von 1796 in Italien
Le Mémorial de Sainte-Hélène. Von der Ankunft des Obergenerals in Nizza, am 28. März 1796 bis zum Waffenstillstand von Cherasco, am 28. April; ein Zeitraum von einem Monat. Plan des Feldzugs, um in Italien mit Umgehung der Alpen einzurücken. frame|link=Gefechte vom Monte Legino bis Mondovi|[[Gefechte vom Monte Legino bis Mondovi April 1796.]] Der König von Sardinien, den man, wegen seiner geographischen und militärischen Stellung, den Pförtner der Alpen zu nennen pflegte, hatte im Jahr 1796 Festungen an allen Ausgängen, die nach Piemont führen. Hätte man in Italien mit Gewalt über die Alpen eindringen wollen, so hätte man diese Festungen wegnehmen müssen. Nun aber erlaubten die Wege den Transport des Belagerungsgeschützes nicht: außerdem sind die Berge dreiviertel Jahre lang mit Schnee bedeckt; es bleibt also nur wenige Zeit zu den Belagerungen. Man hatte den Gedanken, alle Alpen zu umgehen, und in Italien gerade da einzudringen, wo diese hohen Gebirge aufhören, und die Apenninen beginnen. Der St. Gothardsberg ist die höchste Spitze der Alpen. Von dieser Spitze an werden die andern immer niedriger. So ist der St. Gothard höher als der Brenner, dieser ist höher als die Berge von Cadore; die Berge von Cadore sind höher als die Spitze von Tarvis und die Gebirge von Krain. Auf der andern Seite ist der St. Gothard höher als der Simplon, der Simplon höher als der St. Bernhard, der St. Bernhard höher als der Mont-Cenis, der Mont-Cenis höher als die Spitze von Tenda. Von dieser leztern an werden die Alpen wiederum beständig niedriger, und hören endlich auf bei den Bergen von St. Jakob, bei Savona, wo die Apenninen beginnen. Da erhebt sich dann die apenninische Bergkette, und nimmt beständig zu im umgekehrten Verhältniß, so daß die Bochetta, die benachbarten Bergspitzen, diejenigen, welche Ligurien von den Staaten von Parma trennen, und Toscana vom Modenesischen, vom Bolognesischen, immer aufwärts in die Höhe gehen. Mithin ist das Thal von der Madonna von Savona, und sind die Berghöhen von St. Jakob und von Montenotte die niedrigsten Punkte sowohl der Alpen als der Apenninen; hier ist der Punkt, wo die Einen aufhören und die Andern beginnen. Savona, ein Seehafen und Festung, konnte vermöge seiner Lage zu gleicher Zeit zum Magazin und als Anlehnungspunkt dienen. Von der Stadt an bis nach der Madonna ist der Weg eine gepflasterte Chaussee, drei italienische Meilen lang; und von der Madonna nach Carcari sind es wiederum vier bis fünf Meilen. Dieser lezte Zwischenraum konnte in wenigen Tagen für die Artillerie brauchbar gemacht werden. In Carcari trifft man Fuhrwege an, die ins innere von Piemont und von Mont-Ferrat führen. Dieser Punkt war der einzige, wo man nach Italien herein kommen konnte, ohne Gebirge anzutreffen; die Erhöhungen des Terrains sind so unbedeutend, daß man späterhin, unter der Kaiserregierung, den Plan zu einem Kanal gemacht hat, wodurch das adriatische Meer mit dem mittelländischen Meere, vermittelst des Po und eines Arms der Bormida, die ihre Quelle oben auf den Anhöhen in der Nachbarschaft von Savona hat, verbunden worden wäre. Drang man in Italien bei den Quellen der Bormida ein, so konnte man sich schmeicheln, die sardinischen und östreichischen Armeen von einander abzusondern und eine von der andern abtrünnig zu machen, weil man von da aus zu gleicher Zeit die Lombardie und Piemont bedrohte. Man konnte eben so gut auf Mailand, als auf Turin losgehen. Den Piemontesern lag daran, Turin, und den Oestreichern, Mailand zu decken. Zustand der beiden Armeen. Die feindliche Armee kommandirte der General Beaulieu, ein ausgezeichneter Offizier, welcher sich in den nördlichen Feldzügen einen Namen erworben hatte. Diese Armee war mit Allem versehen, was dazu gehörte, sie furchtbar zu machen. Die französische Armee hingegen hatte Mangel an Allem, und ihre Regierung konnte ihr nichts geben. Die Armee der Alliirten bestand aus Oesterreichern, aus sardinischen, und neapolitanischen Truppen; sie waren bereits dreimal stärker, als die französische Armee, und sollten noch nach und nach durch die Truppen des Pabsts, durch neue Verstärkungen aus Neapel, von Modena und Parma vermehrt werden. Diese Armee war in zwei Hauptkorps eingetheilt; die im Feld stehende östreichische Armee bestand aus vier Divisionen, hatte eine beträchtliche Artillerie und eine zahlreiche Cavalerie, noch außerdem eine neapolitanische Division, und machte im ganzen 60,000 Mann unter den Waffen aus. Die im Feld stehende sardinische Armee bestand aus drei piemontesischen Divisionen, und einer österreichischen Division von viertausend Mann zu Pferde; sie wurde von dem östreichischen General Colli kommandirt, und dieser stand wiederum unter dem General Beaulieu. Die übrigen sardinischen Truppen standen in den Festungen in Besatzung, oder hatten die der französischen Alpenarmee gegenüberstehenden Bergspitzen besetzt; sie wurde vom Herzog von Aosta kommandirt. Die französische Armee bestand aus vier im Feld stehenden Divisionen unter dem Befehl der Generäle Massena, Augereau, La Harpe und Serrurier; jede dieser Divisionen, eine in die andere, mochte 6 bis 7000 Mann unter den Waffen ausmachen. Die Cavallerie, 3000 Mann stark, war in einem schlechten Zustande, obwohl sie lange Zeit an der Rhone gestanden hatte, um sich wieder zu erholen; allein es hatte dort am nöthigen Unterhalt gemangelt. Die Arsenale von Antibes und von Nizza waren gut versehen; aber es fehlte an Transportmitteln; alle Zugpferde waren Hungers gestorben. Die Finanzen waren in Frankreich so arm, daß zur Eröffnung des Feldzugs trotz aller Bemühungen der Regierung, nicht mehr als 2000 Stück [d’or|Louisdors in klingendem Gelde in den Armeeschatz geliefert werden konnten; von Frankreich aus war also Nichts zu hoffen. Nur der Sieg konnte neue Aussichten eröffnen. Nur in den Ebenen Italiens konnte man Transportmittel finden, die Artillerie bespannen, die Soldaten kleiden, die Reuterei beritten machen. Alles dieses erhielt man, wenn man den Eingang von Italien forcirte. Die französische Armee war kaum 30,000 Mann stark, und man stellte ihr mehr als 90,000 entgegen. Hätten diese beiden Armeen in einer allgemeinen Schlacht gegen einander zu kämpfen gehabt, so hätte ohne Zweifel die französische Armee, wegen ihrer geringen Anzahl und wegen ihrer geringen Artillerie und Cavalerie, nicht widerstehen können; aber hier konnte man die Anzahl durch die Geschwindigkeit der Märsche, die Artillerie durch die Beschaffenheit der Manöver, den Mangel an Cavalerie durch die Stellung, die man nahm, ersetzen; und übrigens waren unsere Leute von einem vortreflichem Geiste beseelt, alle Soldaten hatten die andern Feldzüge in Italien oder jene der Pyrenäen mitgemacht. Napoleon kommt in Nizza an; etwa vom 26 bis 29. März. Die Schilderung, die ihm Scherer von der Armee machte, war noch schlimmer, als er sich hatte vorstellen können. es fehlte an Brod; seit langer Zeit wurde kein Fleisch mehr ausgetheilt; man konnte kaum zweihundert Maulthiere zu den Transporten zählen, daher war nicht daran zu denken, mehr als 12 Stück Kanonen mit sich zu führen: diese Lage wurde von Tag zu Tag schlimmer. Es war kein Augenblick zu verlieren; die Armee konnte da, wo sie stand, nicht mehr bestehen; man mußte voran oder sich zurückziehen. Der französische General gab den Befehl, daß man sich in Marsch setzten sollte. Er wollte den Feind gleich beim Anfang des Feldzugs in Verwirrung, und durch auffallende und entscheidende Vortheile aus der Fassung bringen. Seit dem Anfang des Kriegs war das Hauptquartier beständig in Nizza geblieben; es bekam Befehl, sich nach Albenga zu begeben. Seit langer Zeit hatten sich die Verwaltungen gewöhnt, diese Station als einen festen bleibenden Aufenthalt anzusehen, und kümmerten sich weit mehr um die Annehmlichkeiten des Lebens, als um die Bedürfnisse der Armee. Der französische General musterte die Truppen und sagte ihnen: "Soldaten! Ihr seyd ohne Kleidung, schlecht genährt; man ist uns viele Rückstande schuldig, man kann uns nichts geben. Eure Geduld, der Muth, welchen Ihr hier zwischen diesen Bergfelsen beweist, ist bewunderungswürdig; aber damit erwerbt Ihr keinen Ruhm. Ich will Euch in die fruchtbarsten Ebenen der Welt führen. Reiche Provinzen, große Städte werden wir in unsere Gewalt bekommen, und dort werdet Ihr Reichthümer, Ehre und Ruhm finden. Soldaten Italiens, wird es Euch an Muth fehlen?" Diese Worte eines Generals von 25 Jahren, in welchen man bereits, wegen der glänzenden Operationen von Toulon, von Saorgio, von Savona, großes Zutrauen hatte, wurden unter dem lebhaftesten Beifall aufgenommen; die Soldaten kannten ihn, er war in den lezten Jahren an ihrer Spitze gestanden. Da man alle Alpen umgehen und in Italien über die Bergspitze von Cadibonne eindringen wollte, so mußte die ganze Armee sich auf ihres rechten Flügels äußersten Punkte zusammenziehen; diese Operation wäre gefährlich gewesen, wenn damals die Ausgänge Italiens nicht mit Schnee bedeckt gewesen wären. Auch der Uebergang vom Defensivsystem zur Offensivstand ist eine der schwierigsten Operationen. Serrurier mußte sich mit seiner Division in Garezzio aufstellen, um das Lager zu beobachten, worin der General Colli bei Ceva stand. Massena und Augereau mußten in Loano, Finale und bis nach Savona in Reserve bleiben. Laharpe sezte sich in Marsch, um Genua zu bedrohen; sein Vortrab, unter dem Commando von Cervoni, besezte Voltri. In demselbigen Augenblick ließ der Obergeneral den Senat von Genua um den Durchgang bei der Bochetta und um die Schlüssel von Gavi ersuchen, und dabei zu wissen thun, er wollte nach der Lombardei vordringen, und sich mit seinen Operationen an die Stadt Genua anlehnen. Es entstund darüber ein gewaltiger Lärm in Genua, die Räthe berathschlagten unaufhörlich. Schlacht von Montenotte, am 11ten April. frame|link=Gefechte vom Monte Legino bis Mondovi|[[Gefechte vom Monte Legino bis Mondovi, April 1796.]] frame|[[Vertheidigung der Schanze von Monte Legino von René Théodore Berthon.]] Beaulieu wurde hierüber aufmerksam, und rückte in aller Eile von Mailand aus, um Genua zu Hülfe zu kommen. Er versezte sein Hauptquartier nach Novi, vertheilte seine Armee in drei Corps: das zur Rechten unter dem Befehl des Generals Colli, das aus Piemontesern bestand, hatte sein Hauptquartier in Ceva; es sollte die Stura und den Tanaro beschützen. Das Centrum, unter dem Commando von Dargentau, marschirte nach Montenotte, um die französische Armee vermöge eines Angriffs auf ihre Flanke abzuschneiden, und ihr in Savona den Weg nach der Corniche zu verwehren. Beaulieu in eigener Person zieht mit seinem linken Flügel Genua zu Hülfe und gegen Voltri. Auf den ersten Anblick sollte man glauben, dieser Plan sey gut berechnet; allein bei näherer Untersuchung der Umstände findet man, daß Beaulieu seine Macht vertheilte, wobei jede unmittelbare Communikation zwischen seinem Centrum und seinem linken Flügel unterbrochen und nur hinter den Gebirgen herum möglich war; dagegen die französische Armee so gestellt war, daß sie sich in wenigen Stunden zusammenziehen und in Masse über das eine oder das andere der feindliche Corps herfallen konnte; war einmal eins von beiden geschlagen, so mußte sich das andere durchaus zurückziehen. Der General Dargentau, welcher das Centrum der feindlichen Arme kommandirte, rückte den 9ten April vor, und kampirte an diesem Tage in Unter-Montenotte. Den 10ten zog er gegen Monte-Legino, um bei der Madonne herauszukommen. Der Oberste Rampon, welchem die Bewachung der drei Redouten von Monte-Legino übertragen worden war, hatte Nachricht von dem Anzug des Feindes erhalten, und ging mit einer starken Begleitung auf Rekognoscirung. Diese kam wieder zurück, der Feind folgte ihr von Mittag an bis um zwei Uhr, wo sie nun wieder die Redouten besezte. Dargentau machte den Versuch, diese auf einmal wegzunehmen; er wurde aber in drei Angriffen nach einander zurückgeschlagen; er gab dann die Sache auf. Da seine Leute abgemattet waren, so nahm er seine Stellung, und verschob es auf den andern Tag, diese Redouten zu umgehen, wo sie dann von selbst fallen würden. Beaulieu seiner Seits rückte den 9ten gegen Genua vor. Den ganzen Tag über hatte Laharpe am 10ten mit seinen Vorposten, vorwärts über Voltri hinaus, zu thun, um ihm die Bergschlünde streitig zu machen, und ihn zurückzuhalten. Aber Abends vom 10ten zog er sich auf Savona zurück, und am 11ten mit Tagesanbruch befand er sich mit seiner ganzen Division hinter Rampon und hinter den Redouten von Monte-Legino. In eben derselben Nacht vom 10ten auf den 11ten marschirte der Obergeneral mit den Divisionen Massena und Augereau über die Bergspitze von Cadibonne, und kam hinter Montenotte heraus. Mit Tagesanbruch wurde nun Dargentau, der sich auf diese Art von allen Seiten umgeben sah, durch Rampon und Laharpe von vornen, und durch den Obergeneral von hinten und auf der Flanke angegriffen. Die Niederlage war vollkommen; das Corps von Dargentau wurde ganz aufgerieben; gerade in diesem Zeitpunkt erschien Beaulieu bei Voltri, aber er traf hier niemand mehr an. Erst am 12ten erfuhr dieser General das Unglück bei Montenotte, und das Eindringen der Franzosen in das Piemontesische. Da mußte er alsdann in aller Geschwindigkeit seine Truppen wieder denselbigen Marsch rückwärts machen, und auf eben den schlechten Wegen zurückgehen lassen, auf welchen er vermöge seines Plans genöthigt gewesen war, sich einzulassen. Daraus folgte weiter, daß drei Tage nachher, bei der Schlacht von Millesimo, nur ein Theil seiner Truppen zu rechter Zeit auf dem Wahlplatze ankommen konnten. Schlacht von Millesimo, 14ten April. Den 12ten war das Hauptquartier der französischen Armee in Carcari; die geschlagene Armee hatte sich zurückgezogen, und zwar die Piemonteser nach Millesimo und die Oestreicher gegen Dego. Diese beiden Positionen hingen mit einander vermöge einer piemontesischen Division zusammen, welche die Anhöhen von Biestro besetzen sollte. In Millesimo waren die Piemonteser auf dem Wege aufmarschirt, welcher nach Piemont führt; zu ihnen stieß Colli mit Allem, was er vom rechten Flügel an sich ziehen konnte. In Dego hatten die Oestreicher die Stellung genommen, um den Weg nach Aqui, was die gerade Landstraße nach Mailändischen ist, zu versperren; zu ihnen stieß nach und nach Alles, was Beaulieu von Voltri mit sich zurückführen konnte; hier waren sie im Stande, Verstärkungen aus der Lombardei an sich zu ziehen. Auf diese Art waren die beiden Ausgänge aus dem Piemontesischen und aus dem Mailändischen gesichert; der Feind schmeichelte sich, Zeit genug zu gewinnen, um sich dort festzusetzen und zu verschanzen. So vortheilhaft auch die Schlacht von Montenotte für uns gewesen war, so hatte doch der Feind in seiner Ueberlegenheit der Anzahl das Mittel gefunden, seinen Verlust wieder zu ersetzen; aber schon den dritten Tag nachher eröffnete uns die Schlacht von Millesimo die beiden Wege nach Turin und nach Mailand. Augereau, dessen Division den linken Flügel der französischen Armee ausmachte, zog gegen Millesimo; Massena mit dem Centrum marschirte gegen Dego, und Laharpe, der den rechten Flügel kommandirte, rückte auf den Anhöhen von Cairo an. Der Feind hatte seinen rechten Flügel dergestalt angelehnt, daß er die Hügel von Cosseria, auf welchen man die beiden Arme der Bormida bestreichen konnte, besetzen ließ; aber schon am 13ten ging der General Augereau, der in der Schlacht von Montenotte nicht zum Gefechte gekommen war, mit solcher Heftigkeit auf den rechten Flügel des Feindes los, daß er ihm die Bergschlünde von Millesimo wegnahm, und die Hügel von Cosseria umzingelte. Provera, der den Vortrab, 2000 Mann stark, kommandirte, wurde hier abgeschnitten. In dieser verzweifelten Lage wollte er sich durch Kühnheit heraushelfen; dieser General flüchtete sich in die Ruinen eines alten Bergschlosses und verrammelte sich darin. Hier sah er von oben herunter zu, wie der rechte Flügel der sardinischen Armee sich zur Schlacht auf den folgenden Tag gefaßt machte, wo er alsdann hoffte, wieder frei zu werden. Colli konnte in der Nacht mit allen seinen Truppen aus dem Lager von Ceva ankommen. Man fühlte also, wie wichtig es gewesen wäre, wenn man noch demselben Tage sich des Schlosses von Cosseria hätte bemächtigen können; allein dieser Posten war fest; es gelang nicht. Den Tag darauf kamen die beiden Armeen an einander. Massena und Laharpe nahmen Dego nach einem hartnäckigen Gefechte, und Menars und Joubert die Anhöhen von Biestro weg. Alle Angriffe von Seiten des Generals Colli, um Cosseria zu befreien, waren vergebens; er wurde geschlagen und, das Schwerdt in den Rippen, verfolgt. Provera mußte das Gewehr strecken. Der Feind, den man in den Bergschlünden von Spigno lebhaft verfolgte, verlor hier einen Theil seiner Artillerie, nebst vielen Fahnen und Gefangenen. Nun sah man ganz deutlich, daß die beiden Armeen, nämlich die Oestreichische und die Sardinische von einander getrennt waren. Beaulieu versezte sein Hauptquartier nach Acqui, auf der Landstraße nach dem Mailändischen, und Colli zog nach Ceva, um die Vereinigung mit Serrurier zu verhindern, und Turin zu decken. Treffen bei Dego, den 15ten April. Mitlerweile kam eine Division östreichischer Grenadiere, welche von Voltri her über Sassello ihre Richtung hatte nehmen müssen, Morgens um drei Uhr in Dego an. Diese Stellung war nur noch von Vorposten besezt. Die Grenadiere nahmen mithin das Dorf mit leichter Mühe hinweg, und es entstand darüber im französischen Hauptquartier ein großer Lärmen, weil man nicht wohl begreifen konnte, wie es möglich war, daß die Feinde in Dego stünden, während wir Vorposten auf der Straße von Acqui hatten. Nach einem sehr hitzigen zweistündigen Gefechte wurde Dego wieder erobert, und die feindliche Division beinahe ganz gefangen genommen. Wir verloren bei diesen Vorfällen den General Banel in Millesimo, und den General de Cauße in Dego. Diese beiden Generale besaßen die glänzendste Tapferkeit; sie kamen beide von der Armee der östlichen Pyrenäen, und man wußte, daß alle Offiziere, welche von dieser Armee herkamen, durch Ungestüm im Angriff und Muth sich auszeichneten. In dem Dorfe Dego fiel Napoleon zum erstenmal ein Bataillonschef auf, den er zum Obersten machte; es war Lannes, welcher nachher Reichs-Marschall, Herzog von Montebello wurde, und in welchem sich die größten Talente entwickelten. Man wird in der Folge sehen, wie er beständig an allen wichtigen Kriegsvorfällen den größten Antheil hatte. Der französische General richtete seine Operationen gegen Colli und den König von Sardinien, und begnügte sich damit, die Oestreicher blos im Schach zu halten. Laharpe mußte bei Dego zur Beobachtung stehen bleiben, um unsern Rücken zu decken und um Beaulieu, der, sehr geschwächt, sich blos mit Wiederzusammenziehung und Wiederorganisirung der Trümmer seiner Armee beschäftigte, zurückzuhalten. Da die Division Laharpe genöthigt war, mehrere Tage hindurch in dieser Stellung zu bleiben, so litt sie sehr durch den Mangel an Lebensmitteln, weil es an Transportmitteln fehlte, und das Land durch den Aufenthalt so vieler Truppen erschöpft war; auch entstanden daraus einige Unordnungen. Serrurier hatte in Garessio von den Schlachten von Montenotte und Millesimo Nachricht erhalten, sezte sich in Bewegung, bemächtigte sich der Anhöhe von St. Jean, und besezte Ceva an demselben Tage, an welchem Augereau auf den Anhöhen von Monte-Zemoto erschien. Am 17ten räumte Colli, nach einigen unbedeutenden Gefechten, Ceva, nebst den Anhöhen von Monte-Zemoto, und zog sich hinter die Cursaglia zurück. An demselben Tage verlegte der Obergeneral sein Hauptquartier nach Ceva. Der Feind hatte hier seine ganze Artillerie im Stiche gelassen, weil er nicht mehr Zeit dazu gehabt hatte, sie mit sich fortzunehmen, und sich damit begnügt, in das Schloß Besatzung zu legen. Es war ein herrlicher Anblick, diese Ankunft der Armee auf den Anhöhen von Monte-Zemoto; man sah von hier die unermeßlichen und fruchtbaren Ebenen von Piemont. In der Ferne schlängelte sich der Po, der Tanaro und eine Menge anderer Flüsse; eine weiße Einfassung von Schnee und Eis, in einer ungeheuren Höhe, begränzte am äußersten Horizont dieses reiche Becken das gelobten Landes. Diese riesenmäßigen Schranken, gleich den Gränzen einer andern Welt, fest durch die Natur, noch fester durch die Kunst, - sie waren wie durch Zauberei gefallen! "Hannibal überstieg die Alpen," sagte der französische General, indem er seine Blicke gegen diese Berge erhob; "wir dagegen, wir haben sie umgangen." Ein glücklicher Ausdruck, der mit zwei Worten den ganzen Gedanken und zugleich das Resultat des Feldzugs aussprach! Die Armee ging über den Tanaro. Zum erstenmale befanden wir und völlig in der Ebene, und von nun an konnte uns die Cavalerie von einigem Nutzen seyn. Der General Stengel, welcher dieselbe kommandirte, ging bei Lezegno über die Cursaglia, und durchstrich die Ebene. Das Hauptquartier wurde nach dem Schlosse von Lezegno verlegt, auf dem rechten Ufer der Cursaglia, ganz nahe bei ihrem Einfluß in den Tanaro. Gefecht bei St. Michel, Schlacht von Mondovi am 20sten und 22sten April. Der General Serrurier zog seine Truppen in St. Michel zusammen. Den 20sten ging er über die Brücke von St. Michel; zu gleicher Zeit ging Massena über den Tanaro, um die Piemonteser anzugreifen. Allein Colli, der das Gefährliche seiner Stellung einsah, verließ den Zusammenfluß der beide Flüsse, und zog voran, um selbst in Mondovi Stellung zu nehmen. Durch Zufall befand er sich gerade in demselben Augenblick, als der General Serrurier über die Brücke hervorrückte, mit seinen Truppen vor St. Michel. Er machte Halt, ging ihm mit überlegener Macht entgegen, und zwang ihn zum Rückzug. Serrurier würde sich jedoch in St. Michel gehalten haben, wenn eines von seinen leichten Infanterie-Regimentern sich nicht mit Plündern abgegeben hätte. Der französische General rückte den 22sten über die Brücke von Torre vor und zog sich nach Mondovi. Colli hatte dort bereits einige Redouten angelegt, und förmlich Stellung genommen; nämlich mit seinem rechten Flügel in Notre-Dame de Devico, und mit seinem Centrum in der Bicoque. Noch an demselben Tage nahm Serrurier die Redoute von der Bicoque, und entschied damit das Schicksal der Schlacht, welcher man den Namen der Schlacht von Mondovi gegeben hat. Der General Stengel hatte sich in der Ebene mit etwa tausend Mann zu weit entfernt, und wurde von den Piemontesern, die doppelt so stark waren als er, angegriffen. Er traf alle Anstalten, die man nur von einem vollendeten General erwarten konnte, und bewerkstelligte gerade seinen Rückzug gegen seine Verstärkungen, als die bei einem Angriff eine tödtlichen Säbelstich bekam. Der General Murat trieb die Piemonteser an der Spitze der Cavalerie zurück, und verfolgte sie nun wiederum von seiner Seite einige Stunden lang. Der General Stengel, ein Elsasser, war ein vortrefflicher Husarenoffizier; er hatte unter Dumourier in den nördlichen Feldzügen gedient, war gewandt, verständig, rasch; er vereinigte die Eigenschaften eines jungen Mannes mit jenen des höhern Alters; er war ein wahrer Vorpostengeneral. Zwei oder drei Tage vor seinem Tode war er der erste gewesen, der in Lezegno eindrang. Einige Stunden nach ihm kam dort der französische Obergeneral an, und alles, was man auch zu wünschen hatte, war bereits vorhanden. Die Engpässe, die Fuhrten, waren schon untersucht, Fuhren bestellt, der Pfarrer, der Postmeister verhört, Einverständnisse mit den Einwohnern angeknüpft, Spione waren nach verschiedenen Richtungen hin ausgeschickt; die Briefe auf der Post in Beschlag genommen, und diejenigen, woraus man nützliche Nachrichten ziehen konnte, übersezt; sogar alle Maßregeln waren genommen, um Magazine von Lebensmitteln zur Erfrischung der Truppen anzulegen. Zum Unglück hatte Stengel ein kurzes Gesicht, was beim Soldatenhandwerk ein wesentlicher Fehler ist; dieser unselige Umstand verursachte seinen Tod. Nach der Schlacht von Mondovi marschirte der Obergeneral gegen Cherasco; Serrurier zog gegen Fossano, und Augereau gegen Alba. Wegnahme von Cherasco, am 25sten April. Diese drei Kolonnen zogen am 25sten April zu gleicher Zeit in Cherasco, Fossano und Alba ein. Das Hauptquartier von Colli war in Fossano noch am demselben Tage, an welchem Serrurier ihn daraus vertrieb. Cherasco an der Mündung der Stura und des Tanaro, war fest, aber schlecht mit Waffen und gar nicht mit Proviant versehen, weil es kein Gränzplatz war. Der französische General hielt es für einen sehr wichtigen Vortheil, diesen Platz in seinem Besitze zu haben. Er traf da Kanonen an, und ließ thätig daran arbeiten, den Platz in Vertheidigungsstand zu setzen. Der Vortrab ging über die Stura, und rückte noch weiter als das Städtchen Bra vorwärts. Während der lezten Zeit hatten wir durch die Vereinigung mit Serrurier das Mittel erhalten, mit Nizza über Ponte-Dinava zu kommuniciren; wir bekamen von dort Artillerie, und alles, was man hatte verfertigen können. Man hatte in allen den mancherlei Gefechten, viele Kanonen und Pferde weggenommen; in der Ebene von Mondovi hob man auf allen Seite Pferde aus. Wenige Tage nach der Besetzung von Chersco besaß die Armee 60 Stück Geschütz mit allem Zugehör; die Cavalerie erhielt Remontepferde. Die Soldaten waren während der acht oder zehn Tage dieses Feldzugs aller Austheilung von Lebensmitteln beraubt gewesen, aber jezt fingen sie an, dieselben regelmäßig zu erhalten. Die Plünderung und die Unordnungen, welche gewöhnlich mit raschen Bewegungen verbunden sind, hörten auf, die Mannszucht wurde wieder hergestellt, und alle Tage bekam die Armee ein anderes Ansehen, mitten unter diesem Ueberfluß und vermöge der Hülfsmittel, die dieses schöne Land darbot. Was man verloren hatte, wurde wieder herbeigeschafft durch die Raschheit der Bewegungen, durch die Heftigkeit der Truppen im Angriff, und besonders durch die Vorsicht, sie beständig dem Feind in gleicher und bisweilen in überlegener Anzahl entgegen zu führen; nebst den beständigen Vortheilen, die man erfochten hatte, waren viele Menschen geschont worden; überdieß kamen die Soldaten durch alle Pässe des Landes, aus alle Depots, aus allen Spitälern, auf die bloße erste Nachricht vom Siege und von dem Ueberflusse, der bei der Armee herrschte. Man fand in Piemont alle Arten von Weinen; die von Monferrat glichen den französischen. Bisher war der Mangel in der französischen Armee so groß gewesen, daß man es kaum wagen konnte, eine Beschreibung davon zu machen. Seit mehrern Jahren erhielten die Offiziere nicht mehr als 8 Franken monatlich, und der Generalstab war ganz unberitten. Der Marschall Berthier hat unter seinen Papieren einen Tagsbefehl von Albenga aufbehalten, worin jedem General eine Vergütung von drei Louisd'ors an gewiesen war. Waffenstillstand von Cherasco, am 28sten April. Die Armee war nur noch zehn französische Lieues von Turin entfernt. Der sardinische Hof wußte nicht mehr, wozu er sich entschließen sollte; seine Armee war muthlos geworden, und zum Theil aufgerieben. Die östreichische Armee, mehr als die Hälfte geschmolzen, schien auf nichts weiter zu denken, als Mailand zu decken. Die Gemüther waren in Piemont in Gährung, und es fehlte viel, daß der Hof das öffentliche Zutrauen besessen hätte. Er unterwarf sich der Discretion des französischen Generals und verlangte einen Waffenstillstand; dieser willigte ein. Manche hätten gewünscht, die Armee hätte vielmehr weiter vorrücken und Turin wegnehmen sollen. Allein Turin ist eine Festung; hätte man uns die Thore davon verschließen wollen, so hätten wir einen Artilleriepark nöthig gehabt, um sie zu öffnen, und diesen hatten wir nicht. Der König hatte noch eine große Anzahl Festungen, und trotz aller Siege, die man davon getragen hatte, konnte der geringste Unfall, der unbedeutendste Eigensinn des Glücks Alles wieder über den Haufen werfen. Die beiden feindlichen Armeen, unerachtet aller ihrer häufigen Verluste, waren der französischen Armee noch gleich; sie hatten eine beträchtliche Artillerie, und besonders eine Cavalerie, die noch gar nicht gelitten hatte. Trotz aller Siege war die französische Armee selbst darüber befremdet, man stuzte noch immer über die Größe der Unternehmung; man zweifelte an der Möglichkeit des glücklichen Ausgangs, wenn man die Mittel, die so unbedeutend waren, in Betracht zog. Der geringste zweideutige Vorfall hätte mithin zur Folge gehabt, daß alsdann eine Menge Leute die Unternehmung übertriebener Weise getadelt haben würden. Offiziere, sogar Generale, konnten nicht begreifen, wie man an die Eroberung von Italien mit so wenig Artillerie, beinahe ohne Cavalerie, und mit einer so geringen Armee, welche durch Krankheiten, und bei der Entfernung vom Vaterlande noch täglich geschwächt werden konnte, denken mochte. Man findet die Spuren dieser Gesinnungen der Armee in nachstehender Bekanntmachung, welcher der Obergeneral an seine Soldaten in Cherasco erließ: "Soldaten! Ihr habt innerhalb 14 Tagen 6 Siege erfochten, 21 Fahnen erobert, 55 Stück Kanonen, mehrere Festungen weggenommen, und die reichsten Theile Piemonts besezt. Ihr habt 15,000 Mann zu Gefangenen gemacht, über 10,000 getödtet oder verwundet. Ihr leistet heutzutage dieselben Dienste, welche die holländische und die Rhein-Armee durch ihre Eroberungen geleistet hatten. Es mangelte Euch an Allem, Ihr habt Euch Alles anzuschaffen gewußt. Ihr habt Schlachten ohne Kanonen gewonnen, Ihr seyd ohne Brücken über Flüsse gegangen, habt forcirte Märsche ohne Schuhe gemacht, ohne Branntwein und manchmal ohne Brod bivouakirt. Nur die republikanischen Phalangen, nur die Soldaten der Freiheit konnten aushalten, was ihr gelitten habt! Ich danke Euch dafür, Soldaten! Das Vaterland wird ebenfalls dafür dankbar erkennen, daß es zum Theil Euch seine Glückseligkeit schuldig ist; und wenn Ihr schon als Sieger bei Toulon den unvergeßlichen Feldzug von 1793 ahnen ließt, so lassen Eure jetzigen Siege einen andern, noch schönern ahnen." "Die beiden Armeen, die vor Kurzem keck Euch angriffen, fliehen nun im Schrecken vor Euch; jene übelgesinnten Menschen, welche über Eure Entblößung spotteten, in ihren Meinung bereits sich der Triumphe unserer Feinde freuten, sind bestürzt und zittern. Gleichwohl dürft Ihr, Soldaten, Euch nicht täuschen, Ihr habt Nichts gethan, so lang noch Etwas zu thun übrig ist. Ihr besizt weder Turin noch Mailand. Ueber der Asche des ehemaligen Besiegers des Tarquinius wandeln noch die Meuchelmörder Bassevilles. Zu Anfang des Feldzugs mangelte es Euch an Allem, jezt seyd Ihr im Ueberfluß, Ihr habt dem Feinde zahlreiche Magazine genommen; das Belagerungsgeschütz und die Feldstücke sind angekommen. Soldaten! Ohne Zweifel sind die größten Schwierigkeiten bereits besiegt; aber noch sind Schlachten zu liefern, Städte zu erobern, Flüsse zu übergehen. Gibt es Einen unter Uns, dessen Muth wanke? Ist Einer oder der Andere, der lieber nach den Bergen der Appenninen und der Alpen zurückwiche, und dort die Beleidigungen jener sklavischen Soldateske ausdauern wollte? Nein, dergleichen sind nicht unter den Siegern von Montenotte, von Millesimo, von Dego, von Mondovi. Alle brennen vor Eifer, den Ruhm des französischen Volks weiter zu verbreiten. Alle wollen stolzen Könige demüthigen, welche sich erkühnt hatten, Uns in die Sklaverei versetzen zu wollen. Alle wollen ihnen einen ruhmvollen Frieden vorschreiben, wodurch das Vaterland für die unermeßlichen Opfer entschädigt werde, die es gebracht hat. Freunde! ich verspreche Euch eine solche Eroberung; aber unter einer Bedingung, welche Ihr mir mit Eurem Schwure zu erfüllen versprechen müßt, nämlich, daß Ihr die Völker, welche Ihr befreit, mit Achtung behandeln werdet. Ihr müßt die abscheulichen Plünderungen verhüten, welche sich nur Bösewichter, von Euern Feinden dazu aufgefordert, überlassen. Wo nicht, so werdet Ihr nicht die Retter der Völker, Ihr werdet Ihre Plage. Ihr wäret nicht die Ehre des französischen Volks, es würde Euch verläugnen. Eure Siege, Euer Muth, Eure Fortschritte, das Blut Eurer in den Gefechten gefallenen Brüder, Alles wäre verloren, selbst die Ehre und der Ruhm. Was mich betrifft und die Generale, welche Euer Zutrauen besitzen, wir würden uns schämen, eine Armee ohne Mannszucht, ohne Gehorsam zu kommandiren, die kein anderes Gesetz anerkennen wollte, als die Gewalt. Aber da mir die Nationalgewalt übertragen ist; da ich für mich das Gesetz und die Gerechtigkeit habe, so werde ich jener kleinen Anzahl Menschen ohne Muth, ohne Gefühl, die Ehrfurcht für die Vorschriften der Menschlichkeit und der Ehre, welche sie mit Füßen treten, einzuflößen wissen. Ich werde nicht zugeben, daß Räuber Eure Lorbeern beschmutzen. Ich werde das Reglement, was ich zum Tagsbefehl gegeben habe, in Vollziehung bringen. Die Plünderer sollen ohne Gnade erschossen werden; schon ist es Einigen widerfahren. Mit Vergnügen habe ich Gelegenheit gehabt zu bemerken, daß die guten Soldaten sich beeifert haben, die Vollziehung der Befehle zu unterstützen. "Völker Italiens! die französische Armee kommt, Eure Ketten zu zerbrechen, das französische Volk ist aller Völker Freund; kommt mit Zutrauen derselben entgegen. Euer Eigenthum, Eure Religion und Eure Gebräuche werden in Ehren gehalten werden. Wir wollen den Krieg als großmüthige Feinde führen, und wir wollen Niemand über, als den Tyrannen, welche Euch unterjochen." Die Verhandlungen wegen des Waffenstillstands hatten im Hauptquartier statt, in der Wohnung des Salmatoris, damaligen Maitre d'Hotel des Königs, welcher seit dieser Zeit Präfekt des Pallasts des Kaisers geworden ist. Der piemontesische General Latour, und der Oberste Lacoste kamen mit der Vollmacht des Königs nach Cherasko. Graf Latour war ein alter Soldat, General-Lieutenant in Sardinischen Diensten, gegen alle neue Ideen sehr eingenommen, wenig unterrichtet und ziemlich unfähig. Der Oberste Lacoste, gebürtig aus Savoyen, war ein Mann in der Blüthe des Alters, er drückte sich mit Leichtigkeit aus, hatte viel Geist, und erschien auf eine Art, die für ihn einnahm. Die Bedingungen waren, der König sollte von der Koalition abstehen, und eine Bevollmächtigten nach Paris schicken, um dort wegen des definitiven Friedens zu verhandeln; bis dahin sollte Waffenstillstand seyn; bis zum Frieden oder bis zum Bruche der Verhandlungen sollten Ceva, Coni, Tortona, oder in dessen Ermanglung Alexandria sogleich der französischen Armee mit der gesammten Artillerie und mit den Magazinen übergeben werden; sie sollte das ganze Land, in dessen Besitz sie damals war, auch fernerhin behalten, Militärstraßen sollten in allen Richtungen bezeichnet werden, um die Kommunikation der Armee mit Frankreich, und von Frankreich aus mit der Armee frei zu machen; Valence solle sogleich von den Neapolitanern geräumt und dem französischen General so lange übergeben werden, bis er seinen Uebergang über den Po bewerkstelligt haben würde. Endlich sollten die Landmilizen verabschiedet, und die regulären Truppen so in den Besatzungen auseinander verlegt werden, daß die französische Armee dadurch nicht beunruhigt werden könnte. Von nun an konnten also die Oestreicher, ganz abgesondert, bis ins Innere der Lombardei verfolgt werden. Alle Truppen der Alpen-Armee und der Nachbarschaft von Lyon wurden disponibel, und konnten zur Armee stoßen. Unsere Kommunikationslinie mit Paris war um die Hälfte abgekürzt; endlich hatte man Anlehnungspunkte und große Depots von Artillerie, um Belagerungsequipagen zu formiren, sogar um Turin zu belagern, im Fall das Direktorium den Frieden nicht abschlösse. Quellen und Literatur. *Denkwürdigkeiten von Sanct-Helena, oder Tagebuch, in welchem alles, was Napoleon in einem Zeitraume von achtzehn Monaten gesprochen und gethan hat, Tag für Tag aufgezeichnet ist. Von dem Grafen von Las Cases. Stuttgart und Tübingen in der J. G. Gotta'schen Buchhandlung. 1823. 1796, Feldzug von Kategorie: Jahr 1796